Perses Powers Rework
Perses was the Titan god of destruction. He was the father of Hekate--his one and only child--by the goddess Asteria ("the Starry One"). ---- Offensive #Children of Perses have the ability to launch a blast of energy that hits with a force depending on how the long the user charges the blast. It can vary from the force of a strong punch if launched immediately to the force of a vehicle moving at a moderately slow speed. However, the longer the blast of energy is charged, the more difficult it is to aim it and the more energy it drains. #Children of Perses have the ability ability to cause an object to combust and burst into flames for a short time. The flames will begin to spread after consuming the original object. However, the flame is quite weak at the start and can be easily put out. Defensive #Children of Perses have the ability to transform their skin into metal for a short time which deflects metal and blunts attacks. Supplementary #Children of Perses have the ability to create minor earthquakes, only large enough to knock anyone in the immediate vicinity of the user off their feet, and only for a few seconds. #Children of Perses can cause themselves or other objects to vibrate at high speed. If used on themselves, this allows them to break seals and wear down joints. If used on objects, this can cause the object to rattle into pieces after a prolonged period of time. They must be in contact with anything they vibrate and the longer they vibrate themselves or an object, the more energy it drains. 3 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Perses can create a small explosion, which will burn any in its wake in a 10 meters radius. But, the blast radius is only about 5 meters and it takes a few seconds to explode, during which the point of the explosion sparks and pops. 6 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Perses can create a powerful quake affecting everything within 10 meters of them. The power of the quake can be scaled depending on how long the user wants it to last. A quake that just knocks the opponent over may last 20 seconds. A quake that throws them a few feet in the air may last 5. Finally, the whole quake may be focused into a single shock-wave with the power to bounce a car a half meter or so. This requires several moments of focus beforehand, lasts only a few seconds, and can only be used once every few hours. During the quake, the user is immobile. The user is quite drained after the earthquake subsides. 9 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Perses can enter a hyper-destructive state for a short time, while in this state their physical abilities and rate of healing will greatly increase and the destructive of their abilities are greatly enhanced. Once the hyper-destructive state ends, the user will be so exhausted they’d lack the ability to even move for some time. Category:Non-Cabin Gods Powers Revamp